


Nosy Friends

by Baamon5evr



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Natasha continues to be overinvolved in Steve's lovelife, Not Canon Compliant, POV Natasha Romanov, Protective Natasha Romanov, Secret Relationship, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baamon5evr/pseuds/Baamon5evr
Summary: Steve has a secret and Natasha is dying to know what it is (Bucky's just in it for the laughs).





	Nosy Friends

Natasha liked knowing everything about the people she chose to care about. If she wanted to be deep and philosophical she'd put it down to growing up not knowing anything about the people around her or herself for that matter but she didn't go so deep as that, she chalked it up to a simple fact: she was a spy, so she rooted out people's secrets. That was the best way to really learn about someone. She found out about Laura and the kids on her own. She found out about the cellist before Coulson had a real chance to hide it. She had made it her business to find out Fury's secrets after he managed to fake his death to her, but the one person whose secrets she didn't have to uncover was Steve's and that was because he didn't really keep any from her. Steve was something of an open book to those who knew him but now he was keeping something a secret and it nagged at her what it could be.

He didn't slip anything to her despite her giving him the run around. Sharon, Rhodes and Wanda claimed ignorance, Sam claimed he'd speak to him but returned with no information to give her and James... well, James seemed to be having too much fun with this.  

"Maybe he's moonlighting as a stripper." Natasha glared over at James as he lounged on the bed watching her pace their room.  

"Probably calls himself Captain Ass-merica and wears an American flag speedo." 

"You're not helping." 

"Ooh, I got it. Maybe he's joined a fight club. You know how they are when it comes to secrecy. First rule of fight club..." 

"I'm going to punch you." James fell back laughing on the bed at her ire while she huffed in indignation. 

"You are way too involved in this." He commented. 

"Aren't you the least bit curious what Steve has to be so secretive about?" 

"Sure, but I've grown to understand boundaries." 

"Well, I haven't." Natasha said, pulling out her cell. 

"Obviously." He deadpanned.

"I have a GPS on his phone so I'm going to find him right now." 

"He's going to be pissed when he finds out about that." Natasha shrugged in indifference. He could be pissed all he wanted, he'd be pissed and relatively safe. 

"Ha! Found him." Natasha grabbed her jacket and then looked at James with a raised eyebrow as he did the same. 

"I'm not missing this. Besides, like I said I'm curious." 

"What happened to boundaries?" He rolled his eyes and nudged her out the door. 

They found Steve in a steakhouse that had recently opened on 5th avenue. He was dressed in a blue button down with black dress pants and his leather jacket slung across the back of the chair. He was at a table for two and was wringing his hands a bit nervously while fiddling with a jewelry box on the table. 

"He's on a date." Natasha said incredulously. 

"He's on a date I didn't set him up on. Did you set him up?"  

"Nope." James replied, chewing on some Doritos she knew he hadn't bought but somehow managed to acquire.

"Why aren't you more worried? This person hasn't been properly vetted; we didn't check their background, their history, how they met, gauged their compatibility." 

"Stevie's growing up, darling. I know it's hard to let go but every bird's got to leave its mom's nest one time or other." Natasha resisted the urge to smack him because that was undignified and childish and she was above that... No, she wasn't. 

"Ow." James whined rubbing at the back of his head. 

"Speaking of birds." Natasha segued as she saw Sam walking towards the restaurant with a bouquet of flowers and a gift bag. 

"Well, that explains a lot actually." James said as they watched Sam enter the restaurant then go right up to Steve. Steve had a smile on his face that she recognized because it was one he only smiled at Sam. Yes, Natasha knew of their mutual infatuation but she was also under the impression that Steve knew well enough to not heavily involve someone like Sam who, while harboring his fair share of scars, was largely a grounded person. Sure he was a superhero but he also still held a job at the VA and spent a lot of time with his sizable family and led a life outside of the security of the Tower, which could lead to him becoming leverage against Steve's enemies.  

Though she supposed that was a danger for herself and James as well, but they were infinitely more capable of escaping most assailants than Sam or even Steve was. 

However...  

"They look happy." James said, resting his chin on her shoulder as they watched Steve and Sam exchange their gifts with each other. 

"Yeah, I guess." He pressed a kiss to her cheek and nuzzled into her neck. 

"It's cute, how worried you are over them but they're grownups. They know the risks, they know it won't be easy. No relationship ever is, ours sure as hell wasn't. But they deserve this, they deserve each other. They know what they’re doing. Way I see it, the world owes them anyway.” 

“The world doesn’t usually give as much as it takes.” 

“Well, I’m choosing to be an optimist right now. Now can we go home? We can surprise Stevie when he gets home. Freak him out, pretend we knew the whole time.” Natasha smirked a bit, thinking of the deer in headlights look he would have when he walked in to the two of them staring at him with knowing smiles. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” 

Steve’s face when he broke away from his make out session with Sam to see Bucky and Natasha sitting on the couch smiling widely at him was indeed priceless. 

“You need your own place before I spend the night, but thank you for the watch and I love you. See ya ‘round sass-ins.” Sam said, unabashedly making his way out of the apartment, leaving a stunned Steve behind. 

“Have fun on your date, Stevie?” Steve rolled his eyes before trudging to his room. 

“Our little boy’s growing up, James.” 

“Aww.”


End file.
